Blair in Control
by XOXOXO-G.O.s.s.I.P.g.i.R.L
Summary: Chuck still has to do one thing before he is forgiven  but I think he will like it . M. I feel dirty writing this in a Panera ; More updates later.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gossip Girl. I wish I did but I don't. I wrote this because I am a huge fan and wish this would happen on the show.

This is set at the end of the finale if the whole Jenny disaster had not of happened. Blair would have one condition before his was forgiven but I think he would like this ;).

"You went," Chuck sounded very surprised.

"I went even though every bone in my body told me not to. I did not listen," Blair said.

"But I waited and you did not come," he was trying to figure it out.

"Well, I ran into the Whoregina and Dorota had her baby! But I still went." She explained.

"I never expected to see you today or ever for that matter," Chuck went on. "I am so glad you are here. I did not know how I was going to live without you, Blair. I love you! I will try to make it up to you. Anything you want I will get for you."

"Well, I may have come but you are not completely forgiven yet. " Blair stopped and gave him an almost scary smile. The one she gives when she is planning some sort of scheme. "Are you up for it Bass?" Blair questioned.

"Anything ." He said. He did not know what he was getting himself into. Chuck Bass was always in control but not tonight. She was going to show him how much control over him that she has. And it was going to be fun. This was one role play they had not done before. Blair as the mistress and Chuck as the slave. Sex was the one thing Chuck had the upper hand in. Not tonight.

"Make me a martini and get my purse." She was just getting started with the demands. These two would be the easiest of the night. Blair wanted him to be blindsided when she took absolute control.

Chuck went to the bar and came back with two martinis and her absolutely wonderful Chanel black 1950s style handbag. "Put the drinks down and open the purse." She instructed.

"You know a man should never open a woman's purse. Too many secrects." He said playfully.

"Open it," Blair insisted.

"It is a present. Can I open it?" He asked.

Blair thought, 'that is good, he is already asking my permission to do things and I have barely just begun.' "Of course, it is for you." She said very sweetly.

Chuck looks at the red satin bow and purple wrapping paper with not a clue what was inside. He starts to open it. Blair is just sitting there sipping her martini and watching him very closely.


	2. Start of the Game

Chuck was a little freaked out by the way she was acting. It was not like her to give gifts. She loved getting gifts but Blair Waldorf giving a gift, that's weird.

Chuck took off the purple wrapping paper and underneath it was a sleek black box about the size of a shoebox. There was nothing to help him figure out what was inside it. All the while Blair was staring and sipping her drink. Chuck lifts the top of the box to see some black tissue paper. He quickly discards it. The only thing left in the box is a very simple collar with a tag on it.

"Are we getting a dog? You want me to take care of a dog?" He questioned.

"Nope." She said with a slowly with a smile.

"I do not understand. What is this for?" Chuck was bewildered. It is not like him not to get things. Blair could tell he was frustrated already.

"Read the tag." Blair replied, she was so ready for this game to begin.

Chuck looks at the tag and his eyes widen.

"What does the tag say?" Blair innocently asked like she did not already know. That was the last question she was going to ask the rest of the night.

"It says 'my bitch'," Chuck stammered slowly. Right when he saw that he knew what he would have to do. Chuck did not like this. Blair had seen him vulnerable in every other aspect of his life except sex. And now she would see the whole him. Nothing left to hide. It was good, in a way, to have nothing left to hide from her. If she has seen it all she knows me completely. Nothing left for her to run away from. That does not mean he was going to like it though.

"That is what you are to me. My Bitch. For me to use however I see fit." Blair commanded. She was just starting to gain the confidence in her unfamiliar role. "Put it on, now."

"But...I am Chuck Bass. I am no one's bitch." He said in a last ditch effort to stop this. He was scared to be this exposed.

"Wrong. Your my bitch. Put it on. NOW." She shouted the last word. He flinched and Chuck never flinches. She could see he was starting to follow along. His doubt was going away.

Chuck takes one look at her and then at the collar. He slowly picks it up, turns it around and starts to unclasp it. Then he puts it around his neck accepting it and submitting to her. Once he does this he loses the feeling of doubt and somewhere deep down he feels excited for this new experience in sex. That he would not have to be in control for one time. And there is no one else he would have given control to than Blair.

"What should I call you?" Chuck said. He was kneeling on the floor in front of her. She was towering over him. Blair had thought about it for a while. Ma'am was not right, nor was queen or anything else like that. She had been called Queen B for too long. No, it had to be something new.

"From now on I am to be referred to as Mistress only." Blair states.

"Yes, Mistress." Chuck bows his head.

"There is a few rules you have to follow to stay my bitch. You are lucky that I have taken my time to care for you. Because when I found you, you were just a whore. Now you get the privilege to worship me. The rules are as follows:

Rule one-follow every order I give you.

Rule two-you cannot cum unless I specifically say you can.

Rule three-you are here to please me. Do not forget that." Blair was already dripping wet and wanted him so badly to be in her. But that would be too easy on him. She had to make him work for it. This might be the only time she was going to have this amount of control over him sexually.

"Understood." She said forcefully like it better be understood.

"Yes, Mistress." Chuck wanted her so much. So much but he knew it was not going to happen for a while. But that could wait. As long as he was with her he would be happy. Even if that meant being her bitch.

"Take off your clothes. Slowly, so I can inspect my property." She just stared at him as he removed his suit jacket. Then his signature bow tie. "Hand that to me. We will have a use for it later." Chuck gave her the bow tie. He is pretty sure he know what that will be used for later. Then he starts to take off his shoes places them on top of the jacket. Then is socks. Next he takes of his shirt. Going button by button very slowly. He had never felt this vulnerable. He knew Blair had seen him naked about a million times before but this felt different. She was looking and looking at him. It turned Chuck on so much. It took ever fiber in his body to keep from cuming in his pants right then. He knew that would make her quit staring at him like this. And he wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. She was not smiling but he knew she like what she saw. And the intensity of her stare was unbelievably strong.

Blair could not help but stare. It had been a while since she had seen him naked and her memory does not do him justice. To see him all hers was a indescribable feeling after all the hurt he had caused her. It was a physical act that showed her what she already knew. That even through the pain and the hurt they were something special.

She knew Chuck Bass had never done this with anyone else.

Their relationship was so strong it could over come the hurt of the past.. They needed each other and after tonight she would forgive him. In fact he was already forgiven but she needed to feel this power just a little longer.

Blair was brought back to reality when she saw him cum in his pants. "Jesus Christ, you little bastard. I am not even naked yet and you cannot keep it under control. You are going to have to pay for not following my rules. Get on you knees now." He goes to remove his pants. She commands, "No don't you dare think of removing your pants. You have to beg for permission to take your pants off now."

"But a Bass never begs," Chuck says.

Blair just glares at him. Soon enough he drops to his knees. He starts, "Mistress, may I please take my pants off, please," She is still glaring at him. "I am your bitch. I am sorry Mistress for breaking your rule. I deserve to be punished."

"That is right, you deserve to be punished." She responds. "Take your pants off." He does as told. Blair sucks in a breath. She was getting really turned on and she was worried that she might orgasm right there. She had to take a second to gain control. "Kneel with your legs spread out wide and your arms behind your head. Do not move until I get back." She said quickly and then swiftly left the room.

She needed some tools for his punishment. ;)


End file.
